A number of different approaches have been utilized in the past to fabricate broadband termination circuits in the rf printed circuit (microstrip and stripline) art. One approach is to run a printed transmission line of the proper impedance through a transition circuit to a conventional coaxial cable termination. This use of an extra rf transition network and an external termination complicates the circuit fabrication process and adds to its expense. It also increases the size of the circuit package and limits its performance by the voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) of the transition circuit. Another termination technique that has been found useful in narrowband applications has been the use of printed, low impedance quarter-wavelength open end stub circuits to capacitively ground a chip type or thin film resistor. It is also possible to make a capacitively grounded distributed termination by tapering a length of transmission line to zero width over a triangular resistive sheet which increases in width as the transmission line width decreases. This, however, is also an expensive approach since it requires tight control on the resistivity of the triangular resistor sheet. D.C. grounded resistors have also been employed as rf termination circuits and such circuits have been designed for single octave bandwidth performance through the use of two tuned transmission lines to compensate for the large amount of parasitic inductance associated with the grounding techniques. However, when an A.C. grounded resistive termination is required this approach cannot be used.